Tâches de rousseur et tâches d'encre
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: La première fois que Percy rencontra Zacharias, l'angoisse rendait celui-ci muet comme une carpe. Cela n'allait pas durer...


Titre** : **Tâches de rousseur et tâches d'encre.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Percy Weasley/ Zacharias Smith. A noter une présence assez forte d'Olivier, qui est entré et a refusé de sortir !

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**:

* * *

><p><strong>Tâches de rousseur et tâches d'encre.<strong>

La première fois que Percy rencontra Zacharias, ce fut lorsque celui-ci descendit de la barque qui venait d'amener une partie de la nouvelle fournée d'élèves à Poudlard. Les préfets les rassemblaient pour les entraîner ensuite dans les couloirs et la haute silhouette aux cheveux d'un roux presque rouge fut celle que Zacharias Smith suivit, persuadé que même dans le couloir le plus noir, il ne risquait pas de la perdre de vue ! Il avait onze ans, une bonne dizaine de centimètres de moins que le plus petit des autres premières années et une envie féroce de rentrer chez lui.

Si quelqu'un avait suggéré à Percy qu'il ferait un jour sa vie avec l'un des premières années sous sa garde provisoire, il aurait ri. Non, plutôt il aurait été outré, le Perceval de cette époque ayant encore à se défaire de son orgueil et à apprendre à voir l'humour de la vie. Cependant, quelque soit sa réaction, jamais il n'aurait cru que l'un de ces enfants puisse un jour l'intéresser, si jeunes, si faibles encore, non, il se voyait plutôt dans le rôle du protecteur sage d'une bande d'enfançons perdus que bientôt il remettrait à la présence protectrice du Directeur et à l'affection rude mais solide de la sous Directrice.

Poudlard semblait immense pour des yeux de onze ans, intimidante, voire carrément prête à engloutir le minuscule Né-moldu qui se pressait sur les pas du Préfet les conduisant jusqu'à la cérémonie de la Répartition.

L'angoisse lui nouait la gorge, rendant le blondinet silencieux comme une carpe.

Ça n'allait pas durer.

*******************************P & Z*******************************

« C'est moi où ils sont de plus en plus minuscules ? J'en ai vu un, un petit blond, je jure qu'il ne doit pas être plus lourd qu'un Souaffle. Quelqu'un a pensé à vérifier l'âge de toutes ces demi-portions ?

—Olivier, toi et moi faisions certainement la même taille à leur âge. Tu es leur aîné, il est de ton devoir de veiller sur eux, de les aider si nécessaire, pour qu'ils se sentent intégrés à l'école.

—Ou alors, je peux leur faire porter mon sac.

—Fais-ça et j'avoue à McGonagall que j'ai fait ton dernier devoir de Métamorphose en juin, celui qui a redressé ta moyenne et t'a évité les devoirs de vacances.

—Bah, un T de plus…

—Et elle te privera de Quidditch.

—Compris. Les premières années sont nos amis, je les aime, les chérie, et leur beurre leurs tartines !

—Tu vois, quand tu veux. »

*******************************P & Z*******************************

Zacharias fut réparti à Poufsouffle et devint donc le problème du Préfet de la Maison au Blaireau, plutôt que celui de Percy, qui avait de toute façon déjà bien assez à faire avec Fred et George.

Dans le cas du Sieur Smith _le problème_ n'avait rien d'une façon de parler, d'ailleurs. Il fallut trois jours à l'enfant pour surmonter sa timidité initiale. Elle ne revint jamais et Poufsouffle dût s'habituer à un flot continu de contestations, d'interrogations cyniques, de controverses enflammées… Lorsque le Professeur Chourave aperçut le premier piquet de désobéissance civile que Zacharias avait convaincu ses camarades d'installer au milieu de leur salle commune, elle faillit se sentir mal**1.**

Celui-ci concernait le Professeur Snape, et surtout ses méthodes d'enseignement, mais au fil des années, il y en aurait 47 autres.

Et demi.

Demi parce que le piquet de grève organisé contre Ombrage fut mort né et que Zacharias tenait un peu trop à sa peau pour en organiser sous le règne conjoint de Snape et des Carrows.

La Maison toute entière se rendit assez rapidement compte que le seul capable de calmer cette espèce de trublion farouche adepte de la logorrhée protestataire, voire incendiaire, était Cedric Diggory.

Ce fut le début d'une étrange amitié, une relation mi-fraternelle, mi-paternelle, entre celui qui regrettait de ne pas avoir de frères et sœurs et celui qui aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas juste sa mère et lui contre le reste du monde. Histoire classique et triste : la moldue et le sorcier se rencontrent et s'aiment. Seulement celui-ci est trop lâche pour la ramener à ses parents dans une société si traditionnelle et l'abandonne dès qu'elle se trouve enceinte de ses œuvres. Adulte, Zacharias fouillerait dans les tiroirs maternels avant de mener son enquête et ruinerait son géniteur, mais c'est une autre histoire.** 2**

Cette amitié avec Diggory fut un ancrage qui apaisa un temps l'envie de Zacharias d'en découdre avec toute forme d'autorité tâchant de lui imposer une loi.

Las, pour Cédric, l'histoire est connue de tous.

Cela non plus n'allait pas durer.

*******************************P & Z*******************************

C'est en mémoire de Cédric que Zacharias entra à l'A.D. Il y apprit surtout à avoir des poussées d'urticaire en présence de Weasley, et ceci quelque soit l'individu impliqué.

Il garderait toujours une cicatrice sur la fesse droite, cadeau d'un sort de Chauvefurie de Ginny. Et aussi une sainte horreur des carottes, oranges et potirons, par association d'idées. Les poussées d'urticaire passeraient, mais pas sa révulsion pour des légumes innocents.

*******************************P & Z*******************************

Les années passent et les enfants grandissent. Même ceux qui ont commencé tout petit !

Un jour, Percy devint Premier Secrétaire Administratif du Ministère, Chargé de la Coopération avec les Services Moldus et des Relations avec la Presse.

Et Zacharias ?

Entre temps, il était devenu journaliste, un plumitif au service du quatrième pouvoir, adepte du conspirationnisme**3**.

*******************************P & Z*******************************

« Non, nous n'élevons pas de cambions au Ministère…. Non, pas de Chiens de l'Enfer non plus… Ça non plus….Des _quoi _? Excusez-moi, vous êtes sûr que vous avez votre carte de presse ?»

« Non, non, Monsieur Smith, je vous assure que cet accident de moldu n'est pas une expérience secrète du Ministère pour une arme sismique magique. Oui, j'en suis certain. Non, je ne pense pas que le Département des Mystères m'ait lavé le cerveau pour que j'en sois certain»

« Non, Potter n'a pas été remplacé par un golem animé par le Ministre. Il a sans doute déclaré cela parce qu'il trouvait la réforme bonne. _Arrêtez de rire, Smith !_ Pardon, Mesdames, Messieurs. Reprenons la conférence de presse. Qui a d'autres questions ? Pas vous, Smith»

« Comment ça, est ce que j'ai une preuve que le Directeur Weasley est bien elle ? Je vous rappelle que c'est ma belle-sœur ! »

« Smith, vous restez après les autres, je veux revoir votre bloc-notes, si vous avez retiré un seul adjectif de ma déclaration, vous serez le prochain journaliste solennellement invité à la remise des décorations aux membres d'honneur du Magenmagot. Il n'y en a pas un en dessous de 107 ans et il faut s'arrêter toutes les cinq minutes pour les pauses siestes. »

« Une déclaration liminaire avant la conférence : si un seul journaliste me jette encore des boulettes de papier sous prétexte qu'il trouve que je devrai abréger, je recommence mon discours au début ! Levez le nez, c'est de vous que je parle, Zacharias Smith ! »

« Ici le Ministère, je suis bien à la Gazette ? Parfait, trainez Smith devant la cheminée, j'ai deux mots à lui dire. Et s'il ne bouge pas ses fesses, je leur colle un procès pour diffamation. »

« Smith, Smith ! Il me semblait bien que c'était toi. Je voulais juste… En fait, je voulais te féliciter. Tous les autres journaux se félicitent que la réforme ne soit pas passé à la Chambre, tu es le seul à avoir eu le courage de soutenir la réforme d'Hermione, impopulaire ou pas. »

« Tu es _sûr_ que tu ne bosses pas en sous-main pour le _Chicaneur_, hein ? »

« En résumé, c'est donc une réforme difficile que notre Ministère s'engage à mener à bien en jetant toutes ses forces dans la bataille pour le plus grand bien de nos administ…Est-ce que quelqu'un peut taper dans le dos de Zacharias, je crois qu'il s'étrangle ? »

« Non, mais tu te fiches de moi ? »

« Cet accord passé entre nos deux pays permettra…Zacharias, si tu veux jouer au Pendu tout seul, évite de te mettre au premier rang lors des conférences ! Et solipsisme ne prend pas de y. Comment tu fais pour perdre en jouant tout seul à ce jeu ? Hem. Pardon, reprenons. »

*******************************P & Z*******************************

« Et ben, te voilà déjà en train de ranger ? Moi qui venais te souhaiter un bon we, pensant te trouver dans un dossier.

—Je vais rencontrer un journaliste.

—Et tu crains qu'il ne s'enfuit, proprement terrifié, si tous tes stylos ne sont pas alignés et tes tiroirs bouclés ?

—Il ne vient pas ici, je range pour le we.

—Oh, à son journal ? Tu me ramènerais un caractère d'imprimerie en plomb, si ça existe encore ?

—Non, non, à 18h30, au bar du _Centaure mélancolique_, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

—Percy, bougre d'âne, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous professionnel. C'est un _rencard _! Ton journaliste ne veut pas papoter du dernier texte de Mione, il s'intéresse à ta batte de Quidditch.

—Tu es atrocement vulg…._Oh Merlin, c'est un rendez-vous._ Olivier, qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

—Déjà, te rappeler que 'Pas de sexe avant le troisième dîner', c'est pour les filles. Tu as vraiment besoin de tirer ton..

—_Dubois !_ »

*******************************P & Z*******************************

« Percy ! En voilà une surprise.

—Je suis sorti bien plus tôt, je me suis dit...Mais tu as du travail, on ne devait pas se revoir avant samedi, je ne veux pas te déranger.

—Ne dis pas de bêtises, allons, entre.

—Alors c'est ici que tu travailles.

—Oui. Ici que je rédige les mots doux qui mettent tes patrons en joie !

—Je ne devrai pas être là, ce n'est pas professionnel.

—Ou alors, on s'envoie en l'air sur ma table de travail et ce sera toujours du contact entre toi et la presse. Du contact très rapproché.

—Je suis le frère de George et je reconnais une blague moyenne quand j'en entends une.

—Je remarque que tu n'as pas dit non. »

*******************************P & Z*******************************

« Donc, tu vas le présenter à ta famille.

—Oui.

—_Pourquoi_ ?

—Parce que je veux construire quelque chose avec lui. Il y a six mois que nous sommes ensemble et je veux aller plus loin. M'installer avec lui, déjà.

—Je doute que ce sera encore possible quand ton frère Ron lui aura refait le portrait façon cubisme.

—Arrête d'essayer de me faire peur.

—Pas mon genre. Sinon, je peux venir assister à ça ?

—Non ! Et maintenant que tu as fini d'éplucher ma vie amoureuse avec l'acharnement de ma mère pour celle du Prince William, tu n'as pas du travail en retard? Dans ton bureau. Pas dans le mien.

—Pffff, j'ai une secrétaire pour ça.

—_Je te demande pardon ? _

—Aujourd'hui, on traite les dossiers sur le Sautebuisson au département. _Le Sautebuisson_, par le rat volant de Ballycastle, je n'ai pas été embauché pour ça, moi.

—Olivier, nous en avons déjà parlé, longuement, très longuement même, tu travailles au Département des Sports, pas au Département du Quidditch !

— Le Sautebuisson, ce n'est pas un sport.

—Très bien, très bien. Enlève tes pieds de mon bureau, au moins. Et je te préviens que je ne déjeune pas avec toi.

—Bien sûr que non, comme tous les midis, monsieur l'officiel passe à l'ennemi et va déjeuner avec la presse !

—Reste si tu veux, mais en silence. Et Zacharias n'est pas l'ennemi.

—Dis-moi, est ce que tu as essayé de lui faire écrire ce qui arrangerait le grand patron contre des promesses au pieu ? Je connais un truc, avec une cravate, une plume et un glaçon, j'ai jamais essayé sur un mec mais je crois que…

—Ferme-là ou je dis à ta secrétaire que tu te caches ici.

—Compris, silence, et tout. Une vraie carpe. Le silence des fosses marines. Aussi calme que …

—Olivier !»

_Et ils vécurent heureux…mais ce fut plutôt agité !_

_Fin._

**1** Entre autre parce que Smith avait eu l'idée d'installer un brasero. Il avait vu ça dans un documentaire à la télé sur les piquets de grèves à l'entré des usines moldues. Seulement, les ouvriers moldus n'installent pas les leurs pile sur le splendide tapis persan choisi, disait-on, par Helga Poufsouffle elle-même pour que les élèves de sa maison aient les pieds bien au chaud dans leur salle commune !

**2** Une fois trouvé le nom du géniteur lâche, Cubert Faussecreth, Chef du Bureau de liaison des gobelins, il remonterait sa piste et se découvrirait 7 demi-frères et sœurs. Le procès fait à leur père, qui résulterait en arriéré de pension phénoménale sans parler des dommages et intérêts pour préjudice morale, ruinerait Faussecreth. Ce serait aussi le début d'une longue lutte d'Hermione Weasley, première née moldue élue à la tête du Magenmagot et aussi première personne à occuper le poste si jeune et de Kingsley Shackelbolt, occupé à son troisième mandat à cette époque, contre le plafond de verre qui semblait arrêter à un certain niveau la carrière au sein du Ministère de tous ceux qui étaient nés-moldus ou qui en avaient épousés. Et Hermione, direz-vous, elle était née moldue ? Oui, mais elle était l'un des membres du Trio, cela avait quelque peu aidé les choses ! Mais si le sujet vous intéresse, sachez que cette campagne entreprise, quoique de longue haleine, serait couronnée de réussite !

**3** Plus par esprit de contradiction très prononcé qu'autre chose, ceci dit. Zacharias était bien, bien trop cyniques pour penser qu'une société secrète puisse survivre des siècles sans que tous ses membres s'entre-massacrent joyeusement les uns les autres et qu'elle soit ainsi révélée !


End file.
